Packages shipped from a fulfillment center, warehouse, or the like can be packed and placed onto a conveyor system to prepare them for shipment. Once on the conveyor system, the packages can be weighed and a shipping label applied to the package for shipment. In modern fulfillment center environments, a shipping label can be printed and applied by automated machinery. In some environments, shipping labels are applied to packages in pairs. In other words, two packages can enter a shipping label applicator via conveyors sequentially, and the label applicator has two tamp heads that apply respectively labels to the respective packages. Maximizing throughput and reducing bottlenecks within such a system.